The development of a system for transferring the training of Egyptian engineers in the equipment repair from NIH to Egypt. The goal is a completely self-sufficient training center in Egypt for recruitment and training of scientific equipment repair personnel. This project is specifically concerned with the development of a 12 week course in basic instrumentation and electronics for scientific equipment.